


It’s not always forever. I know. But it’s enough for now.

by snappytxrtles



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappytxrtles/pseuds/snappytxrtles
Summary: Nistrid college au - based on tumblr post by @nistrids“NISTRID: COLLEGE AU — in which bubbly, art-loving astrid schaeffer convinces timid, nerdy niska elster out of her shell while at a house party. the rest is history.”





	It’s not always forever. I know. But it’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to art majors  
> My version of the nistrid college AU post. I tried to keep it all very in-character and to get it as close to the post description as possible.  
> I put this out pretty quickly so I apologize in advance if it’s a bit rough.
> 
> I encourage you to go and check out the post here, because I couldn’t figure out how to paste it into the story lmao.
> 
> http://nistrids.tumblr.com/post/160893882272/nistrid-college-au-in-which-bubbly-art-loving

 

 

Astrid

_____

“Best four years of your life.” That’s what everyone told you. Well no one’s actually told you that, but that’s what you hear people complaining about. That someone’s told them high school was meant to be the best four years of their life, so they went in with high expectations and were disappointed.

In your experience, high school was pretty good. It wasn’t ideal. You didn’t get the grades you wanted, you weren’t extremely popular, but you were an A and occasional B student. You had a couple close friends and many acquaintances. You managed to avoid most unpleasant drama. For the most part, your teachers liked you. You graduated with the rest of the class. You were satisfied with that.

Now, though.. now you were going to college. Now people had expectations. You had expectations. These were supposed to be some of the actual best times of your life. You were supposed to make some of the best memories.. some of the closest friends - yes, this you’ve actually heard - and you couldn’t wait. Not so much for the parties as for friends.

The longest friendship you’ve had lasted 7 years. Fleur Holtzman. Best friend from first to eighth grade. Smartest person you knew back then. Turns out she only really supported you until she thought you could be better than her at anything. You pulled straight A’s in elementary school. That showed her. Jealous bitch. You’ve avoided best friends since then, but maybe it’s time to move on.

Anyways.

College.

______

You went around this morning to double check where your classes were so you wouldn’t be late when you started school on Monday. You’ve considered art as your major, but you realized that it would probably be pretty difficult finding a decent job where you could use those talents, so you decided on something a little more practical - English - perhaps a teacher. Teaching teenagers would earn you a higher pay, something that you’ve definitely taken into consideration. Ultimately, however, your goal was to work with children. Maybe second grade. You found that thought much more appealing.

University of Manchester is bustling with new students getting ready for the start of the semester. The sun beats on the pavement as you make your way to your assigned dormitory.

You think to yourself happily how much you freaking love this weather. It literally could not be more perfect. Ok well, to be fair, you’re a fan of all weather because they all make you feel differently, but the light summer afternoon breeze paired with the soft rays of sun bouncing off of the trees just makes you giddy.

Not entirely sure if you’re more excited or nervous, as you’ve yet to meet your roommate, you slow in front of a large building. It’s a pretty and inviting dark chocolate brown color. Despite only having 2 bags - both relatively small compared to those of other girls you’ve seen around campus - you struggle opening the door.

Fortunately, a man on his way out opens it from the inside as you stand to the side. Thanking him, you trudge to the elevator and drop your bags as it takes you up to the 3rd floor. Elevators have always freaked you out a little, but the alternative would be dragging your luggage up 3 staircases, so some discomfort seems trivial in comparison.

Looking at your phone, you see multiple text messages from your parents living in Berlin asking if your flight to England was smooth. Schieße. Your parents are probably freaking out and you always forget to turn your ringer on. You’re eighteen, almost nineteen, so as much as you obviously love and depend on them to pay for your education, you do wish that they’d give you a little breathing room.

You shoot back a quick text to ease their worries just as the elevator dings. Putting away your phone and picking up your bags, you make your way slowly to room 158.

The door is slightly ajar and noises of shuffling feet and an object being dropped greet you.

“Shit.”

She’s pretty, you note, as you hesitantly make your way inside. Your roommate already seems stressed, so it feels like you’re inconveniencing her with your presence. Which is ridiculous since you live here too now. She introduces herself as Mattie. Pretty name for a pretty girl.

“Astrid.”

She nods in response and continues organizing her things.

Once you arrange everything the way you prefer it, you decide to go around campus and see what’s up.

You are beyond relieved to see a coffee shop in the middle of campus. You don’t know how you’d survive morning classes without your daily dose of caffeine. Noticing a “For Hire” sign positioned to the side, you grab a flier as you pass the stand.

A bulletin stands erect a couple meters away filled with banners, notices, and announcements. One particular sheet draws your attention. A fraternity is going to have a house party tonight. You love house parties... hate frat parties.

After weighing the pros and cons, you decide you’ll go for maybe an hour or two. Maybe you’ll meet some friends. Everyone’s gotta start somewhere, right?  
_____

It’s around 7 pm and the house and yard is already buzzing with students, new and old alike. In the center of the yard, a beer pong match is ongoing. The line is too long to wait so you go inside to grab an ice cold beer.

Amongst the chaos that is the natural state of a fraternity party, a girl is sitting by the coolers handing out drinks for a dollar. The coolers are positioned right by the sound system, so you’re lost as to how she can tolerate the noise.

You stand to the side and watch as she gets five more dollars from five more people who are too drunk to notice that she’s scamming them and to question why they’re paying for beer at a frat party anyways. That, or perhaps they’re intimidated, because she is indubitably the most beautiful girl you have ever seen, with amazing blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Intrigued and nervous, you walk up to her and attempt to initiate a conversation.

“Hey.”

She glances at you for a brief second and then turns back to her phone, which she had apparently pulled out when the number of her ‘customers’ was beginning to dwindle.

She must not have heard you.

“If you stand right by the speakers, you’ll hurt your ears.”

You make sure to say it louder so she hears you. This time, she stares at you for a bit longer, and again goes back to whichever social media site she was on.

Okay, so not a talker. That’s fine. You’re Astrid Schaeffer; you can get anyone to like you. A challenge has never scared you off.

Commotion coming from the yard stirs you from your inner pep talk and you reckon that the previous game has come to an end. An idea comes to mind.

“Okay. How about this? Play me in a game of beer pong. If you win, I won’t bother you again. If I win, I get your number.”

She slowly looks up and ponders the bet. It’s been nearly a minute by now and you turn around, about ready to leave with a muttered “whatever”, thinking that maybe you’re not as charming as you thought after all .

“Twenty quid.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to leave, but I get twenty pounds if I win.”

Risking twenty pounds for this girl’s number? The things you do for friendship these days... okay what a joke, friendship was not the first thing on your mind when you saw her, you’ll admit; but if that’s all you got, you’d be content enough.

Satisfied and borderline ecstatic, you nod, and she stands from her spot behind the cooler to interrupt whosever game is ongoing.

She’s intimidating (and pretty), so apart from some dissatisfied groans, no one attempts to stop her when she interferes with the match. A crowd forms around (arguably, of course) the two hottest girls at the party, as blondie’s first ping pong ball lands in one of your cups with a light splash.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfic and I tried doing a second person writing style but idk if I like it so lemme know if you prefer first person, second person, or third person (maybe even alternating with chapters?).  
> I tried changing the second person to third person because I wasn’t a fan of how the former turned out, but it was too much work so imma just leave this how it is. Hopefully the second chapter will be better with the change in writing style, so I can only hope that y’all hang in there:) 
> 
> I’m assuming people don’t pay for beer at frat parties, but feel free to lmk if I’m wrong lol.  
> Also I don’t know how beer pong works and did some research after writing it; apparently it’s usually played with two players on each team, but I wasn’t sure how to incorporate two random characters so it is what it is. 
> 
> College and finals just ended so hopefully I will be able to update soon depending on whether or not people like the story (as that is directly related to the amount of motivation I have), but home life is pretty hectic so no promises:/:/  
> Please give me feedback - negative and positive alike! I’m really only writing due to the sheer lack of fics for this fandom, but might as well get better in the process because I’m kind of enjoying it:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
